


Apertus tua mens

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Psychological Horror, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Королю снятся странные сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apertus tua mens

**Author's Note:**

> * Apertus tua mens (лат.) – освободи свой разум;  
> * АРКАНИЯ!!11расрас то есть - ВСЁОЧЕНЬПЛОХО

Ему казалось, что он провёл здесь по меньшей мере несколько жизней. Время от времени он выныривал из некого подобия летаргического сна, чтобы увидеть с высоты своего обращённого в гниль величия окружавший его кромешный мрак. 

Замок в Торниаре был пропитан безумием – логово его власти, логово его бесконечных кошмаров. Тишина, сквозившая в его покои изо всех щелей, пахла древностью, плесенью и пылью, а любой свет, падавший на его лицо, становился тусклым. 

– Тёмный король, – шептали стены, источая злобу. 

– Тёмный король, – скрипели двери, насмехаясь над ним. 

– Тёмный король! – Завывал ветер за запертыми наглухо ставнями. 

Сам король уже смутно понимал, когда спит, а когда бодрствует, и чем день отличается от ночи. Темнота была его вечным спутником в запутанных лабиринтах разума, каждый из которых мог с лёгкостью оказаться лабиринтом Минотавра. 

Его замок, угрюмый и мрачный, даже с виду вызывал тревогу, смутное чувство опасности, словно над ним кружились незримые чёрные облака. 

Он был заперт там – погребён заживо. 

Иногда король бродил по замку, и трудно было понять, не спит ли он. Серые глаза его ничего не выражали, под ними залегли глубокие тени. Порой можно было услышать, как он что-то бормочет себе под нос, а однажды случилось невиданное – один из гвардейцев услышал, как король напевает полузабытую старую песню.

Голос его потерял былую силу, но даже и слабого напева было достаточно, чтобы впечатлить невольных слушателей – никто бы прежде не подумал, что король имеет хотя бы смутное представление о балладах. А тут вдруг – ходил и пел, скользя подрагивающими пальцами по ветхим полотнам, развешанным по стенам в тронном зале. 

– Ты – звезда во тьме моих дорог, – слышался его ослабевший хриплый голос, – ты мой маяк в море жизни... 

«Он безумен», – не без трепета передавалось из уст в уста, и стены замка пропитывались домыслами и догадками. Камни источали тревогу, в сумрачной тени углов плелась паутина заговоров и слухов. Пауки же ждали удобного момента, когда можно будет выпустить свой яд в короля. 

– Безумен, он совершенно безумен, король безумен! – Кричал вслух какой-то ободранный крестьянин, которого королевские гвардейцы волоком притащили в тронный зал и бросили под ноги королю. Нищий в грязных лохмотьях ползал по полу, проливая горячие горькие слёзы. В глазах его была ярость. – Безумец! Тёмный король! Ты принёс беду в наши земли! Наши города и сёла горят, наши дети и жёны голодны! Тёмный король! Будь ты проклят навеки, жалкий безумец! Убийца! 

Король сохранял мрачное молчание. Лорд Хаген, стоявший рядом с королём, точно так же не проронил не слова, только хмурился, то и дело поглядывая на Робара, тогда как Друрханг не скупился на выражение своих чувств: 

\- Зачем вы притащили сюда эту смердящую падаль? – Не без брезгливости спросил он. На его лице явственно читалось отвращение. – Казните его немедля. Голову с плеч, и всем, кто будет впредь клеветать на короля – тоже. 

– Довольно, – неожиданно произнёс Робар. Он говорил негромко, но уверенно. В тот день разум его был более ясен, чем обычно – Довольно, вы же видите... – Король запнулся, словно враз растерял все слова. – Высечь его и отпустить на все четыре стороны, пусть проваливает, – договорил он хрипло, начиная злиться на собственное бессилие. – Пусть проваливает куда подальше, – повторил он. – Или у королевской гвардии нет иной работы, кроме как ловить городских безумцев? 

– Но, мой король, – тихо заговорил Друрханг, склонившись к королю, его вкрадчивый шёпот послышался у самого уха, – этот безумец стоял на городской площади и призывал поджечь ваш замок. 

– Поджечь мой замок... – Задумчиво повторил король, словно пытаясь осознать эти слова. Голова была тяжёлой, ему было трудно принять окончательное решение, он находился в каком-то мутном вязком полусне. – Если мы будем отвлекаться на подобную чушь, то можем пропустить нечто более опасное, чем досужие бредни сумасшедших. Вам следовало бы следить за теми, кто представляет собой настоящую угрозу. 

После этих слов повисло тягостное молчание. В последнее время король был более скорым на расправу. Даже тот, кого именовали сумасшедшим, кажется, удивился внезапному помилованию, уставившись на короля во все глаза. 

– Но, Ваше Величество... – Начал было снова лорд Друрханг, но мрачный взгляд короля заставил его заткнуться. 

– Я король, я не позволю... – Робар замолчал, словно подбирая слова, которые давались ему с трудом. – Не позволю, – голос его внезапно почти обрёл прежнюю силу. Он в ярости стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику трона. – Вы все... подите прочь. Прочь, прочь, сукины дети, пока я всем вам головы не поснимал! Кто позволял вам мне перечить? 

Он знал, что они об этом будут судачить после. Он слышал подобные разговоры, он перехватывал чужую переписку. Некоторые из них считают, что он уже не способен править, что он выносит неверные суждения, что он всех их погубит, что он окончательно сошёл с ума; что у короля, в конце концов, манера изъясняться – как у сапожника. Но некоторые из них всё ещё боялись его, и, вероятно, именно поэтому ничего не предпринимали. 

«Все они, все они что-то замышляют, что-то замышляют. Пауки, проклятые пауки», - думал король. 

– Предатели! – Неожиданно рявкнул Робар так громко, что казалось это было слышно по всей Торниаре. – Настанет день и я повешу ваши пустые головы вдоль городской стены на радость стервятникам! 

Не желая возражать безумцу, присутствующие поспешно откланялись, удаляясь из тронного зала, волоча за собой и оборванца, с которого всё и началось. Несчастье, случившееся с королём, только усугубляло его и без того тяжёлый характер, хотя прежде его никогда бы не назвали жестоким тираном. Теперь же многих рядом держали вовсе не преданность или любовь, а страх. Или долг. Король бросил быстрый взгляд на лорда Хагена, который удалялся вместе с остальными. И вид у того был крайне удручённый. 

– Предатели! Выродки! Ублюдки! – Неистовствовал король. Кажется, впервые он настолько вышел из себя. – Предатели! Прочь! Прочь, мерзкие лизоблюды! Катитесь нахрен! 

Король исторгал из себя ругательства, хотя тронный зал его давным-давно опустел. 

– Предатели... – Снова пробормотал король уже скорее самому себе и схватился за грудь. Боль, которая терзала его днём и ночью, снова набирала силу. Нечто внутри него жгло его нутро адским пламенем, от чего, казалось, вот-вот начнут плавиться даже кости. И тело, и разум подводили его. 

Король коротко застонал, перед глазами потемнело, словно разом потухли и солнце, и луна, и звёзды, и целый мир беззвучно рухнул в безвестную тьму. 

– Амулет... я... – Повторил он пересохшими губами, хотя никто его уже не слышал, – амулет... – Слова давались ему с таким трудом, словно тащил на вершину горы камень. – Я должен.. должен... 

Тело короля свело мучительной судорогой. Он вцепился в подлокотник деревянного трона, загоняя занозы в ладони и пальцы. 

– Сволочи... Смерти... смерти моей хотите, предатели. 

Король встал со своего места и едва не рухнул на пол, почувствовав жуткое головокружение, от которого к горлу подкатила тошнота. 

– Прокляты... вы все прокляты... – Пробубнил он, пошатываясь. На короткое мгновение ему это всё показалось настолько опостылевшим, что захотелось бежать прочь. Но вряд ли бы у него хватило для этого сил. Он схватился за голову, словно желая сорвать с себя королевский венец, который сжимал его как тиски, но удержался. – Нет, я король... король... я должен... 

Тяжёлой поступью смертельного больного человека Робар направился в свои покои, продолжая повторять, словно заклинание, понятные ему одному бессвязные слова. 

Когда всё это только началось, он не отнёсся к своему странному состоянию с должным вниманием, приняв его за простую усталость. 

– Что за хрень? – Вопрошал он вслух у самого себя. Мысли становились тяжёлыми и неподвижными, словно вековечные скалы, о которые разбивались волны его разума. Он встряхивал головой, и каждое движение давалось ему с трудом. 

Его корабль шёл к южным островам: король желал завершить начатое им дело. Объединить Миртану и её народ – вот чего он хотел. Он желал, чтобы королевство обрело былое могущество. Он хотел положить конец войнам, которые раздирали страну на части. 

«Довольно этого дерьма, – заключил он. – Мы должны положить конец распрям». 

Именно поэтому он не придавал значения тому, что принимал за усталость, считая, что нужно просто как следует выспаться. Именно поэтому он с нескрываемым раздражением отмахивался от любых вопросов. Всё это дурно сказывалось на его характере. 

– Что же такое творится на белом свете? Сговорились вы что ли против меня? Будь что будет, Белиар вас дери! И чем скорее – тем лучше. Не буду вынужден видеть ваши мерзкие рожи. 

Обычно после этого Робар запирался у себя, едва держась на ногах от приступа слабости. И каждый раз он осыпал бранной руганью и страшными проклятьями любого, кто пытался к нему войти. 

Примерно тогда же у короля начались кошмары.

Впервые он даже не думал о том, что это сон, приняв всё за явь. Проснувшись глубокой ночью с тяжёлой одурманенной головой, весь в поту – даже простыни, на которых он спал, были насквозь мокрыми – он вздрогнул. 

– Кто здесь? – Спросил он надтреснутым, хриплым спросонья голосом. Ему казалось, что кто-то окликнул его во сне. Окликнул его тем именем, которого он никогда не знал. Тем именем, которое было навеки предано забвению, и тайна которого перестала тревожить его самого давным-давно. Но в тот самый час он знал, что имя, которым его позвали, принадлежало ему по праву рождения. 

Рядом было нечто, что могло проникать сквозь стены, не прикасаясь к замкам. 

– Кто здесь? – Повторил король, чувствуя, что находится в каком-то сумрачном бреду. Меч его лежал рядом, но у Робара не хватило бы сил дотянуться до него. 

Король краем глаза заметил как чья-то тень скользнула к нему, а затем почувствовал как под чужой тяжестью прогнулся край его кровати. 

– Мой король, – прошептал чей-то голос. И рука скользнула по его напряжённому лицу, смахивая капли выступившего на лбу пота. – Не грустите, мой король. Ваше истосковавшееся сердце и без того полно скорби. 

Голос принадлежал женщине. Король всё видел и слышал, но не мог пошевелиться, охваченный мучительным оцепенением. Незнакомка запустила пальцы в его спутанные ото сна волосы. 

Она склонилась над ним, но в царившем полумраке, освещаемом лишь слабым светом луны, невозможно было разглядеть ночную гостью. Корабль покачивался на волнах, и Робар покачивался вместе с ним, находясь во власти видения. 

– Мой король, они ждут вас, мой король... – Зашептала незнакомка ему в самое ухо, обжигая дыханием, заставляя его скованное слабостью тело вздрогнуть. 

Он поднял руку, но это далось ему с таким трудом, словно весь день он провёл за изнуряющим трудом, после чего ослабевшими пальцами вцепился в её плечо. Кожа под дрожащими пальцами оказалась холодной. 

– Кто... кто... – Прохрипел он. – Что... 

Женщина тихо рассмеялась и наклонилась ещё ближе, позволяя ему телом почувствовать её обнажённую грудь. 

– Так не пойдёт, мой король, – ответила она. – Вы сами должны это увидеть. Я покажу вам. Вскоре вы увидите всё своими собственными глазами. 

Она горячо прижалась губами к его губам, и поцелуй, несмотря на исходивший от неё холод, показался королю горячее огня, ярче солнца, и руки её скользили под его одеждой. Уже через минуту она забралась на него, откинув прочь одеяло. 

– Мой король, – прошептала женщина и, прижимаясь, обхватила руками его лицо. Она приняла его в себя, со сладострастным выдохом подавшись вперёд бёдрами. Король закрыл глаза, отдаваясь во власть странного сна, срываясь в призрачную бездну иллюзий, в бездну мнимого спасения. Он чувствовал и слышал тяжёлое дыхание сильной женщины, которое накатывало на него, словно волны, по которым шёл корабль, в пропасть, обещающую забвение. 

Ужас небытия, который таился в этой женщине, казался настолько тягучим и вязким, что король даже не пытался противиться ему. Сквозь яркие вспышки и беззвучный гром ослепительных молний, он не видел и не понимал, как судорожно впивается пальцами в её бедра, оставляя красные полосы, как сам шумно выдыхает и как грудь его наполняется знакомым болезненным огнём. 

Изогнувшись всем телом, она осыпала своими ледяными поцелуями его бледное лицо. 

Чем быстрее двигалась она, тем сильнее жгло внутри. Словно она полностью подчинила себе его волю. Эта женщина словно забирала у него все оставшиеся силы. Ослеплённый этой болью, король попытался дёрнуться, но осознал, что не может. 

– Т-ты... – Прохрипел он, пытаясь столкнуть её с себя. Но она оказалась сильнее, чем он предполагал. Овладевший им дурман не хотел отпускать, затягивая всё глубже и глубже. Возбуждение сменилось злостью. – Уходи... уходи прочь, стерва, – проговорил он, пытаясь вернуть своему голосу твёрдость. – Уходи прочь! 

Чужая, тёмная магия, источавшее зло колдовство витали рядом с ним, проникая в его душу. Чья-то злая воля довлела над ним. 

– Уходи прочь! – Снова прокричал король, из последних сил отпихивая пришедшее к нему существо. Его нутро содрогнулось от омерзения, когда он осознал, что только что происходило. 

Ночная гостья плавно, подобно тени, отпрянула в сторону. Робар подскочил с кровати, чувствуя под ногами ледяной пол, и этот холод окончательно отрезвил его. 

– Вы так несдержаны, мой король, - с улыбкой в голосе проговорила женщина. – Мне даже немного жаль вас. 

Скользнув к окну, она встала так, чтобы Робар смог увидеть её, смог разглядеть её с ног до головы. Омывавший её тело лунный свет показал ему достаточно, чтобы король почувствовал не только отвращение. Ему стало дурно. Её плоть была не только холодна, но и, судя по всему, мертва. На бледной коже явственно выделялись трупные пятна, её глазницы были черны, а в глубине их копошились черви. По каюте поплыла смрадная вонь разлагающейся плоти, похожая на сладкий запах гниющей розы, который прежде король не ощущал. 

– Что... ты... – Король потерял дар речи, руки его внезапно задрожали. Мысль о том, что он только что возлежал с этим существом, вызвала у него в ужас. Словно заметив его выражение лица, мёртвая улыбнулась, обнажая свои почерневшие зубы:

– Вы так побледнели, мой король...

С этими словами тело её растворилось в неверном свете, оставив после себя только чувство омерзения. Коротко выдохнув, король бросился прочь. Ночной воздух был пропитан пьянящим солёным запахом моря. Робар снова почувствовал тошноту и склонился над тёмной водой. 

Его стошнило. 

Ноги дрожали, тело наполняла мучительная слабость. 

Оставив остатки ужина за бортом, король всё ещё стоял в той же позе, бездумно глядя на блики лунного света. 

– Не спится? – От звука чужого голоса, Робар вздрогнул и едва не отшатнулся прочь, думая, что это очередной призрак. Но разглядев говорившего, король выдохнул с облегчением. 

– А, Мильтен, – пробурчал он. – Шёл бы ты спать. 

– Слишком много дел, чтобы тратить время на сон, – уклончиво ответил его старый друг, и ответ этот только разозлил Робара. 

– Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что вы тут сговорились сидеть подле моей каюты, словно я бессильный младенец? – Подозрительно спросил он. – Это просто морская болезнь, разве это не очевидно? 

Король чувствовал раздражение. К нему относились так, словно он был смертельно болен. 

– Происходит что-то неладное, Ваше Величество, – спокойно ответил Мильтен, никак не отреагировав на раздражительный тон короля. 

\- Во имя Инноса, – продолжил король, – у меня нет в потребности в няньках. 

Мильтен промолчал. 

– Ваше Величество, Ваше Величество. Что за херню ты несёшь? Мы старые друзья, ты только что видел, как я блюю за борт, и зачем-то занимаешься расшаркиванием. 

И на это маг огня ничего не ответил – только улыбнулся едва заметно, но это почему-то ещё больше разгневало короля. Он был в том состоянии духа, когда даже вежливая уклончивость Мильтена начинала выводить его из себя подобно издёвке. 

– Раз так, то король велит тебе идти спать. Нечего тут шастать по ночам, – резко сказал Робар. Сделав несколько шагов, он обернулся. – И остальным это передай. Со мной всё в порядке. Слышишь? – Чуть смягчившись, добавил король. – Вот увидишь – мы прибудем на Аргаан, и всё пройдёт. В конце концов, я всегда могу положиться на вас, верно? Иди спать, позволь страже выполнять свой долг. Магистру Огня и моему верному другу не пристало выполнять роль слуги, – бледная тень улыбки скользнула по измождённому лицу короля. 

Но, разумеется, ничего не было в порядке. Король и сам это прекрасно понимал, но признаться в собственной слабости ему не позволяли нрав и гордость. К тому времени, как корабль причалил к берегам Торниары, король стал совсем плох. Пока что этот факт удавалось скрывать, однако как быть с этим дальше, не знали даже верные друзья короля. Самому королю вскоре и вовсе стало всё равно, кто и что думает: мрачные тени полностью завладели его разумом. И даже собственные друзья стали казаться ему предателями. 

– Никакие они вам не друзья, – подсказывал чужой вкрадчивый голос. – Они пауки, которые только и ждут, чтобы влить в вас свой яд. Вот увидите, они только того и ждут. Неужели Ваше Величество мне не верит? Я говорю вам истинную правду. 

– Яд... – Почти безвольно повторял король, глядя перед собой. Руки его сжимали подлокотники трона в бессильной злости. 

– Именно, яд, мой король, яд!

Робар походил на некую бледную тень, на призрака, который по какой-то ошибке задержался в подлунном мире. 

Они все были предателями. Точно, они были предателями. 

Так думал король. Они все покинули его, и глазом не моргнув. Значит, их преданность не стоила и ломанного гроша. И это безнадёжное положение приводило короля в бешенство.

– Никто из вас никогда не считал меня другом, – говорил король самому себе в приступе отчаяния, которое словно брехливая базарная сука глодало его душу, высасывало из него жизнь, – никто из вас не был мне другом. 

Лорд Друрханг, которого он считал своим верным советником, вероятно, некогда был прав. Он был прав, когда говорил, что всех их нужно отослать прочь. Лучше, конечно, казнить. Но король воспротивился этому совету, посчитав, что это лишнее. Пусть просто убираются, убираются прочь с глаз и хвалят своих богов за то, что он, король, был милостив с ними. 

Предатель. 

Предатель. 

Предатель. 

Предатель. 

Предатели были вокруг него. И он чувствовал страшную усталость. 

– Пауки... предатели... – Повторял король. – Предатели... 

– Верно, предатели, – вторил ему Друрханг. – Вы поступили мудро, мой король. 

Король уже смутно помнил, где и когда познакомился с этим человеком впервые. Целые пласты воспоминаний тонули в океане темноты, наполнявшей его сознание. Вроде бы он помогал ему ещё во время войны в Миртане. Наёмники Друрханга воевали на его стороне в Варанте и Нордмаре. Кажется, первое время Робар относился к этому человеку подозрительно. 

– Не нравится он мне, – прямо заявил тогда Горн, нахмурив брови. – Скользкий тип. Держался бы ты от него подальше. Настоящий паук. 

– Горн прав, друг мой, Друрханг не кажется надёжным человеком, – подтвердил Диего. 

– Уверен ли ты в нём? – Спрашивал Мильтен не без беспокойства. – Присмотрись к нему внимательнее. 

– Держись от него подальше, – добавил прежде молчаливый, равнодушный ко всему Лестер. 

Эти смутные образы то и дело всплывали в голове короля, словно взывая к его разуму. Погружённый в беспросветный мрак, Робар силился отмахнуться от них. 

– Прочь, подите прочь! Это вы... вы... вы! – Король хватался за голову. – Проваливайте! Проваливайте все! 

Находясь в своих покоях, король подошёл к окну, глядя в темноту невидящими глазами. Ночной мрак озарялся огнём, горящим на маяке. Шум волн, словно зеркало мыслей, отразил его необъяснимую безграничную скорбь. В какой-то жуткой, страшной тоске, король упал на своё скомканное ложе. 

– Кто я, – проговорил он в бреду. – Кто я, мать вашу, а? Кто я? 

Слова его были всего лишь неслышным шорохом во мраке. Отголоском одиночества, которое охватило его. 

– Тёмный король, – снова прошептали стены. 

– Тёмный король, – ответил шум волн. 

– Тёмный король, – подтвердил далёкий скрип половиц в замке. 

– Ты – звезда во тьме моих дорог, ты мой маяк в море жизни... – Хрипло проговорил Робар, словно молитву. – Ты...

– Ложь, мой король, – прошептал ветер голосом кого-то давно забытого им, – ложь удобнее любви и долговечнее дружбы. Жизнь трудна и быстротечна, но другой не бывает. Не бывает, мой тёмный король. И даже если богов в этом мире больше не существует, мой король, даже если вы изгнали их, всегда будет существовать некая высшая сила, которая контролирует ход истории. И даже избранный бессилен изгнать её, мой король. Мой несчастный, покинутый всеми король, – мягким, чуть хрипловатым голосом повторял ветер, от звуков которого королю становилось горько как никогда в жизни. 

Бессердечное море разбивалось о камни, где-то там шли корабли и занимался рассвет. 

Одиночество и безумие. Безумие и одиночество. Это были его единственные верные спутники. Из предрассветного сумрака к нему тянулись чьи-то руки, словно желали вцепиться в него. Дрожащие крючковатые пальцы мертвецов, покрытые тёмной коркой запёкшейся крови, замирали у его горла, словно в нерешительности. 

– Нет... нет... я... Только не теперь... – Робар почувствовал, как что-то горячее течёт из его глаз. Солёное, как море, которое можно было увидеть из окон его опутанных паутиной и тьмой покоев. Это действительно было нечто, что он так же не мог контролировать. Он возносил скомканные молитвы собственному бессилию. 

Выбирая богов, человек избирал свою участь. Он, король Робар, действительно изгнал богов, чтобы люди были подчинены лишь самим себе. Но имело ли его действие какой-нибудь смысл? 

Боль заполняла собою весь мир, всё пространство; в мире не осталось ничего кроме боли. За этими бессвязными разговорами с призраками прошлого, король сам не заметил, как провалился в тяжёлый, душный сон. 

Он проснулся в месте, отличном от того, в котором засыпал. Месте, которое по каким-то неведанным причинам сразу же внушило ему ужас. Мрачные своды нависали над ним, подобно неотвратимому року, заставляя измученную сомнениями душу метаться в неверии. 

Робар лежал на холодному полу подземелья и чувствовал, как холод проникает сквозь одежду, как под лопатки впиваются камни. В этом месте стоял спёртый запах крови, грязи, пота и разлагающихся тел. Король потянулся было к своему верному мечу, который всё ещё держал при себе, хотя был не в силах тот поднять, однако же и этого верного друга не оказалось рядом с ним. Вместе меча он нащупал предмет, о котором успел позабыть за все эти долгие годы. 

Это была кирка. Самая обыкновенная кирка, которой некогда пользовались каторжники в Минентале. 

Не без труда поднявшись на ноги, Робар огляделся. Сжимая в руках злополучную кирку, он негромко проговорил: 

– Предали, меня предали. Сукины дети. Бросили гнить здесь. 

Шаги его эхом отражались от сводов шахты. 

За первым же поворотом он увидел груду тел. Эта странная, пульсирующая масса, казалось, дышала. Король пригляделся повнимательнее, в полумраке пытаясь осознать, что за чудовище изрыгнул Белиар на этот раз. Белиар, которого он вместе с остальными богами изгнал из этого мира. 

Однако то, что на первый взгляд показалось ему чудовищем, оказалось самыми обычными мертвецами, которых из-за тусклого света можно было принять за груду сросшейся обезображенной плоти. 

– Какого хрена, – в неверии спросил король. Прежний он не побоялся бы вступить в бой хоть целой армадой мертвецов. Прежний он ни за что бы не почувствовал отвратительный липкий ужас, от которого внутри всё похолодело. 

Былая уверенность так же оставила его, и Робар сделал шаг назад, когда мёртвые тела потянулись к нему. Их окровавленные руки, их заунывные голоса словно заполнили собой всё пространство шахты. Но что король, что каторжник – перед лицом страха смерти все становятся едины, поэтому он сжал пальцы на злополучной кирке. 

Смерть – единственный бог, который имеет над людьми неограниченную власть. Единственный бог, в которого верят все без исключения. 

Мертвецы с мерзким шлепком отделялись от груды тел и ползли к нему. У некоторых не было не только ног, но и части туловища, и они волочили за собой обезображенные ошмётки, их глаза ничего не выражали. Из почерневших губ вываливались жирные белые черви. 

Тело короля будто обрело собственную волю, он сам не осознал, в какой именно момент занёс кирку для сокрушительного удара. Тот пришёлся мертвецу прямо в глазницу. Затянутый мутной плёнкой глаз лопнул, и чёрная зловонная жижа потекла по разлагающемуся лицу, изъеденному крысами. Король рванул кирку на себя, и та с мерзким чавканьем, вышла из выбитого глаза. Следующий удар раскроил другому мертвецу череп, кость глухо треснула, из открывшейся дыры показался гниющий мозг. Но мертвецам было всё равно, потому что они уже не чувствовали боли. С нечеловеческим упорством они надвигались на Робара, протягивая к нему то, что осталось от их рук. 

Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Робар чувствовал, как пот льётся по лицу, жжёт глаза, но он не мог остановиться, чтобы смахнуть его. 

Шахта была усеяна ошмётками чужой плоти и оторванными конечностями. Чья-то отсечённая по плечо рука пыталась ползти в его сторону, оставляя за собой чёрный след, и король с остервенением вколотил её в пол шахты, размозжив кости. Носком сапога он отшвырнул от себя прочь подрагивающие в судороге отрубленные пальцы. Движение это получилось нервным и дёрганным. 

А после он бросился бежать. Кажется, впервые в жизни он бежал так быстро. Однако через добрую сотню метров Робар поскользнулся и едва не упал. Когда он оглянулся, чтобы понять, в чём причина, то не без отвращения обнаружил, что причина его незапланированной остановки заключалась на чьих-то кишках, размазанных по полу. Они лежали там, словно дохлые змеи. 

Внезапно рядом послышался свист топора, а следом за ним – голос Горна: 

– Вот так-то! Уходи отсюда, я разберусь с этой падалью! 

– Какого... – Начал было король, но другие голоса прервали его. 

На короткое мгновение он увидел, что те, кого он когда-то считал друзьями, снова здесь. 

– Что вы здесь... – Снова заговорил король. 

– Проваливай! 

От этого возгласа Робар проснулся на скомканных простынях. Шумно дыша, он попытался привстать, но тут же упал обратно, сломленный слабостью. 

– Позовите мне Диего! – Приказал он на рассвете, обращаясь к страже, стоящей у дверей в его покои. 

– Вы отослали его прочь, мой король, – отвечали стражники, растерянно глядя на короля. 

– Позовите мне Горна! – Велел король, когда перед ним ставили завтрак, который он всё равно не ел. 

– Но о Горне давно ничего не слышно, мой король, – разводил руками слуга. От досады король сбрасывал всё стоящее на столе одним взмахом.

– Повозите мне Мильтена! – Повторял он, обращаясь к одному из посыльных. 

– Он был изгнан по вашему указу, мой король, – ровно отвечал тот. 

– Лестера, найдите Лестера! – Требовал король ближе к вечеру, пока делал вид, что занимается государственными делами. 

– Лестеру здесь нечего делать, мой король, да вы не хуже меня знаете, что ему нечем заниматься при дворе, – заключал Друрханг, протягивая королю очередной указ. Не глядя на этот самый указ, король ставил под ним свою печать. 

– Предатели, все предатели, – заключал король в конце дня перед тем, как отправиться спать.

– Предатели, – подтверждал Друрханг. 

– А что же ты здесь делаешь? – Хмуро спрашивал Робар. 

– Служу Вашему Величеству верой и правдой, – отвечал Друрханг. 

– Верой и правдой. Есть ли они, эти вера и правда, – отвечал Робар. Говоря это, король чувствовал наполняющую его горечь, которую мутной плёнкой заволакивала подступающая к нему темнота, как и все прочие чувства. 

– Я к вашим услугам, Ваше Величество. 

Робар смотрел на него затуманенными глазами. Он хотел сказать ему, как устал от всего этого. От самого лорда Друрханга – в том числе. Устал от вида новых слуг, которых приставил к нему Друрханг. Те съедали почти всю еду и выпивали половину вина прежде, чем позволили бы взять это королю в рот. Всепроникающие глаза соглядатаев следили за каждым его шагом, и это нестерпимо раздражало. Словно читая всё это в отрешённом взгляде короля, Друрханг говорил: 

– Положитесь на меня, мой король, я никогда не предам вас. Со мной вы в безопасности. 

– Только попробуй. Ты знаешь, где окажешься, – уверял Робар. – Я устал от предателей, которые прикидываются моими друзьями. 

– Разумеется, – улыбался Друрханг, – разумеется. Но я вовсе не похож на тех, кто притворялся вашими друзьями. Вы можете верить мне, Ваше Величество. 

Друрханг был отпрыском одной зажиточной семьи, сметённой с лица земли разгоревшейся ещё во времена предыдущего короля войной вместе со всем, что ей принадлежало. Он не имел за душой ничего, кроме тщеславия. И когда-то король считал, что это тот человек, который был нужен ему, поскольку нередко выделял из прочих тех людей, которые всего добились собственными силами. Впрочем, была ли душа у этого человека? 

– Ты продал душу, Друрханг? – Как-то спросил Робар. Но Друрханг принял его слова за шутку и только рассмеялся в ответ. 

– Разве что вам, мой король! 

В конце концов, Робар понял, что не в силах скрывать что-либо от этого человека, умело втёршимся в его доверие – даже свои помыслы. Друрханг организовывал всё так быстро, что король сам не успевал за ним следить. Это была искусно сплетённая сеть, нити которой находились в руках у Друрханга. И он дёргал за эти нити, подчиняя себе всё, что мог подчинить, задолго до того, как люди осознавали, что уже попались. Даже король не догадывался, что именно Друрханг творил за его спиной, слепо доверившись ему. 

Он был повсюду и нигде, и никто ни в чём не мог его уличить. Хотя иногда даже сам Робар хотел поймать Друрханга за плетением заговоров. Однако вскоре понял, что никому больше не может доверять. Он сам был мухой в этой липкой паутине. 

Этот человек не знал сомнений и ни на дюйм не отступал от поставленных перед ним целей. Друрханг казался самой целостью, надёжной опорой в неразрешимых делах. И король сам не замечал, как начинал выполнять его приказы, а не приказывать, как его помутнённый рассудок с лёгкостью подчинился воле этого человека, не знающего ни любви, ни дружбы, ни жалости. 

Друрханг дарил королю иллюзию власти, подобравшись к его сердцу, к его душе. 

– Ты похож на паука, – говорил Робар. – Паук! Что ты делаешь со мной? 

– Служу вам, мой король, – отвечал Друрханг всякий раз так уверенно и с таким серьёзным лицом, что король вмиг переставал в нём сомневаться. 

Потом Робар снова видел сны. Странные сны, сотканные из воспоминаний, иллюзий и смутных предчувствий. Он был птицей и парил над стенами монастыря, стоящего на утёсе, и видел как странная сила распускалась под сенью этого мрачного места. 

И слепая женщина снова вкладывала ему в руку холодный на ощупь камень, сжимая своими пальцами его ладонь. 

– Ты избран для того, чтобы отнести этот амулет в место его упокоения. Сделай это. И не медли! – Говорила она. 

– Да будет по слову твоему. Я сделаю это, ведьма, – соглашался он. 

Наверное, это случилось перед войной, король не мог бы сказать точно. Он даже не был уверен, что это было на самом деле. 

– Монастырь... – Слова произносились сами собой. 

И кто-то смеялся над ним в темноте. Очень долгое время король никак не мог разглядеть его лица, пока чужак в его сознании не обнаружил себя сам. Это чудовище скалилось так, словно пыталось изобразить улыбку. 

– Добрые ли сны тебе сняться, король? – Голос, рычащий и низкий, словно далёкие раскаты грома, звучал в его голове. 

– Я не знаю, что такое добрые сны, – отвечал король, глядя на демона, смотрящего на него его собственными глазами. Да, это чудовище было им самим. 

– Крушак, – говорило оно. – Я – Крушак. Ты помнишь меня, безымянный? 

– Мерзкий ты уродец, – устало отвечал король. И то, что прикидывалось его зеркальным отражением, впивалось ледяными пальцами в его горло, не позволяя сделать и вдоха. Король силился выдавить из себя улыбку, – о Иннос, ты смердишь, как дохлый падальщик. 

– Обдумывай свои слова, безымянный, – громыхало в сознании короля, но хватка ослабевала. – Вскоре я доберусь до тебя, и ничто не сможет меня остановить. Ты больше не можешь противиться моей воле. 

Король делал резкий вдох, кашлял, а после замечал: 

– Да ты, как погляжу, не следишь за новостями, уродец. Меня теперь зовут Робар. Я – король Робар Третий. 

– Мне без разницы, как тебя зовут. Это не помешает мне завладеть твоей душой, так что болтай, пока можешь, – насмешливо отвечал демон. – Я здесь. Ты – мой, безымянный король. Тебе не сбежать отсюда. Запомни это! Крушак. Крушак. Крушак... 

И с этим именем на устах король просыпался. После подобных видений Робар велел завесить все зеркала в замке, поскольку в них он то и дело натыкался в них на оскаленную улыбку демона из своих снов. 

Иногда в своём забвении он видел образ темноволосого юноши, который что-то кричал ему, но слова его не доходили до слуха короля. А потом они восходили на вершину горы, чтобы обрушить на мир молнии и громы. 

Вскоре королю стало казаться, что трупный запах заполняет его замок – от затхлых подвалов до самой высокой башни. Робару было трудно дышать, и он приказывал слугам найти источник этого запаха, но те только с недоумением переглядывались, хотя и делали вид, что действительно что-то предпринимают. 

– Там, посмотрите там, олухи, да что вы со мной делаете! – Гневался король. – Хотите, чтобы я задохнулся от этой вони! 

Мерзкий запах пропитал все стены и ложился смрадным налётом на окружавшие Робара предметы. Запах, которого не существовало ни для кого, кроме короля. Робар поставил весь замок на ноги в поисках этой ужасной вони, которая просачивалась во все щели. Сладковатые миазмы пропитывали всё заразой. 

– Если в замке из-за вашей нерасторопности начнётся эпидемия холеры или чумы, - говорил король, – ваши дни будут сочтены. Сочтены, бездари! 

И никто не понимал, что за ерунду несёт этот несчастный безумец. Но, возможно, всё дело было в том, что король предчувствовал то, чего не могли предчувствовать все прочие. Его сердце, хоть и затянутое мраком, подсказывало ему, что грядёт большая беда. Гром грянул на исходе одного из дней, когда в замок ворвался побледневший от страха паладин. 

– Мертвецы! – Кричал он, размахивая окровавленным мечом. – Мертвецы в городе, мой король! 

Король посмотрел на паладина ничего не выражающим взглядом, словно пытаясь осмыслить сказанные ему слова. Разум его окончательно помутился. 

– Какие будут указания? 

– Я... амулет... монастырь... – Снова проговорил король. – Я должен... 

– Ворота! Поднимите ворота, мать вашу, пока они не добрались до замка! – Раздался чей-то испуганный надрывный вопль. Король безо всякого интереса повернулся в сторону звука и застонал, словно хотел что-то сказать. 

В горле мерзко заклокотало, но мысли его имели слишком размытую и неясную форму, чтобы Робар смог их выразить. 

Покойники пришли за ним. Наконец-то, они заберут его. Скоро это закончится. 

В замке повисла ужасающая тишина, словно у всех разом заложило уши, королю же казалось, что он слышит как там, за каменными сводами его прижизненного склепа, вдоль стен движутся мёртвые, скребутся своими пальцами в двери, завывая от бессильной злобы. 

И никого не было рядом с королём в тот час, никого, кто мог бы сказать, что делать. Ни Друрханга, ни Хагена, ни Ли. Только растерянные паладины. Слуги, едва заслышав об армии мертвецов, хлынувшей в Торниару, с криками ужаса бросились в самые дальние покои замка. На кухнях валялись разбросанные остатки еды, перевёрнутая и перебитая в спешке утварь. В конюшне исходили истеричным ржанием лошади, брошенные насмерть перепуганными конюхами. По базарной площади ходили не нашедшие упокоения павшие паладины и ополченцы. В замке и его окрестностях царили ужас и разруха. 

Хаос. 

Всё подошло к точке невозврата. 

Кто-то уговаривал короля уйти к себе, но Робар только отмахивался и сжимал подлокотники трона, словно кто-то мог силой стащить его. 

– Нет... я король... я не позволю... – Твердил он в ответ на увещевания. То и дело Робар проваливался в некую предсмертную дрёму, которая, как он в глубине души надеялся, заберёт его насовсем. 

И в этом странном, вгонявшим в отчаяние сумраке безысходности, казалось, зажглась первая звезда. Словно путеводный маяк, она рассекла тьму надвое, на какие-то жалкие мгновения сбрасывая с короля невидимые никому оковы. Всё это произошло в тот самый миг, когда король уже окончательно рухнул в бескрайний омут небытия, желая остаться в нём навсегда. Желая захлебнуться отравленной чёрной водой собственных помыслов. 

«Я умираю», - с удивительным облегчением подумал он тогда. Тени обступали его со всех сторон. 

\- Тени... - произнёс он. – Сражаться, мы должны сражаться! 

Сказав это, он открыл глаза, думая, что увидит смерть в потрёпанном чёрном рубище. Но перед ним оказалась вовсе не смерть. Это был самый обычный человек в доспехах, лицо которого было ему как будто знакомо. Король, всё ещё не понимая, спит он, умер или ещё что похуже, в неверии посмотрел на этого человека. В лице его не было ничего примечательного, тёмные волосы от пота прилипли к вискам, а доспехи были заляпаны чёрной кровью мертвецов, словно он пробивался сюда с боем. 

«Сколько ему лет? – Подумал король отрешённо. – Совсем мальчишка же». 

Тем не менее, этот человек действительно казался ему смутно знакомым, словно он видел его в своих запутанных вязких снах. Образ этот являлся ему во мраке бесконечных ночей. И рядом с этим человеком стояли те, кого он едва окончательно не забыл, затянутый в собственные иллюзии. 

– Друзья мои, – голос его был удивлённым. Поднимаясь со своего места, Робар впервые за долгое время не почувствовал слабости. – О боги! Как же я рад снова видеть вас... – Он осёкся, чувствуя, как на него накатывает знакомая головная боль. – Ты... – Он посмотрел на того человека, которого заметил первым, – ты... кто такой? Я... я тебя знаю, я видел тебя, высеченного изо льда, окружённого огнём! Вместе мы творили этот мир! – Робар снова замолчал, словно осознавая сказанное. И уже чуть тише добавил: – Нет... Нет, это был лишь сон. 

– Пророческий сон, – ответил ему незнакомец. – Я видел в храме твою статую. Кажется, мы оба лишь пешки в игре неких высших сил. 

– Нет, уже нет, – ответил Робар. – Я изгнал богов и их демонов из этого мира.

«И даже если богов в этом мире больше не существует, мой король, даже если вы изгнали их, всегда будет существовать некая высшая сила, которая контролирует ход истории», – вспомнил король слова, услышанные им вечность назад то ли во сне, то ли наяву. Эти воспоминания вносили сумятицу в его обретшие внезапную ясность мысли. 

– Постой, – сказал незнакомец. – Ты что же, изгнал из мира богов? Инноса, Аданоса и Белиара? 

– Да, мы сделали это с магом по имени Ксардас. Боги покинули нас, и мы, наконец, обрели свободу! – Говоря это, Робар всё ещё не был уверен в своих словах. Правда ли, что высшую силу изгнать невозможно? Но никто не мог дать ему точный ответ на этот вопрос. 

– Но храмы богов всё ещё стоят на этой земле. И люди молятся им, - не без улыбки сказал незнакомец. 

– Людям нужны их боги, – заметил король. – Если бы богов не существовало, их бы придумали. 

Юноша спросил о Ксардасе, и король помрачнел: 

– Ты тоже пляшешь под его дудку? – Хмуро спросил он. – Будь с ним осторожен, у Ксардаса лишь один настоящий друг – он сам. Я не хочу сказать, что ему не стоит доверять, но... - Робар на мгновение замолчал, словно подбирая слова, – но... Ксардас считает, что поступает по справедливости, хотя помогает другим только тогда, когда это выгодно ему самому. 

«Чёртов старик, – подумал король. – Да, этот чёртов старик!»

– Ксардас сказал, что трезвый рассудок вернётся к тебе лишь ненадолго, - перешёл к делу незнакомец, – скажи мне, как тебе помочь? 

– Амулет Спящего! – Словно только что вспомнив о нём, выдохнул король. – Где он? 

– Мы приказали отнести эту вещь в храм Инноса, – ответил за незнакомца Хаген. Король присмотрелся к нему, замечая, что за короткое время тот словно состарился лет на десять. – Верховные маги почувствовали, что от неё веет злой силой. 

– О каком амулете идёт речь? – Непонимающе посмотрел незнакомец на короля.

– Спящего. Амулет Спящего... – устало проговорил король. 

И он рассказал о том, что тоже видел во сне. Рассказал о том, что амулет перед войной ему вручила какая-то незрячая женщина. 

– Она сказала, – продолжил Робар, – что я избран для того, чтобы отнести амулет в предназначенное для него место. Я согласился, но сперва хотел освободить Миртану и Аргаан. На это у меня никак не оставалось времени, – говорить всё ещё было тяжело, от чего голос короля то и дело становился хриплым и тихим. – Амулет был темницей одного демона. И он слишком долго находился вдали от места своего упокоения. С каждым днём, что я проводил на поле боя, печать становилась всё слабее, и в какой-то момент демон сумел дотянуться до меня. Он выскользнул из своего заточения и теперь пожирает мою душу! Хаген! – Вновь встрепенулся король. – Принеси амулет! Этот человек отнесёт его в монастырь на утёсе вместо меня – ибо он тоже избранный, как и я. 

Однако ответ Лорда Хагена опечалил короля. По всему выходило, что амулет окружён барьером, а маги, сделавшие этот барьер, мертвы. 

– Вот как... – Пробормотал себе под нос король. Он посмотрел на незнакомца, который так и не назвал своего имени, и тот вновь заговорил:

– Но если ты изгнал из мира и богов, и демонов, то как могло случиться так, что ты сам теперь – жертва демона? 

– Меня и самого это беспокоит. Быть может... – Задумчиво проговорил король. – Быть может, этот мир устроен куда сложнее, чем нам казалось. 

Что-то подступало к нему. Заволакивало. Он чувствовал это, чувствовал, как нечто изнутри тащит его в знакомую тьму. 

– Оно растёт, – в голосе Робара послышалось нечто, похожее на панику. – Оно... нет. Я должен сражаться! 

Он слышал чужие голоса, слышал, как юноша разговаривал с его друзьями, но не понимал, о чём именно идёт речь. 

– Друрханг пытался убить короля! – Кажется, это был взволнованный голос Хагена. 

«Этот паук...», – мысли лениво ворочались во вновь потяжелевшей голове Робара. Он почти видел, как мрак снова просачивается в тронный зал, тени заполняют собой углы, нависая над ним, подобно исполинам. Темнота хлынула к подножию трона, омывая его ноги, словно море. 

– Оно идёт... идёт за мной... – Забормотал король. – Идёт. 

– Нужно продержаться ещё немного, мой король, – сказал знакомый голос, но пелена, затянувшая глаза короля, не позволяла ему увидеть его обладателя, – ещё немного. 

– Идёт... – Ответил король, не то соглашаясь, не то повторяя свою предыдущую мысль. 

Доверять нечто важное тому парню – можно ли? Можно ли?.. Король не знал. Но иного выхода у него просто не было – у него самого сейчас не достало бы сил справиться со всем в одиночку. 

И поля сражений, усеянные мёртвыми телами, залитые кровью, проносились над ним в один миг, словно он был бесплотным духом прошлого, несущегося по тёмным лабиринтам воспоминаний. Трупный яд сочился из тел павших, пропитывая землю, выжженную огнём былых битв. Однако его полёт обрывался так же резко, как и начинался. Посмотрев вниз, король видел, как нечто тянет его к самому дну бездны. 

Он скалился на него из темноты всё это время, словно предвкушал славный пир, который его ждёт. 

Спящий. Спящий смотрел на него из глубины души. 

– Я должен проснуться, – сказал король самому себе. – Должен проснуться. 

– Ты не проснёшься, – отвечал рычащий голос, который по-прежнему звучал где-то в голове, демон лениво ворочался где-то внутри его разума. – Только не в этот раз. 

Демон дёрнулся вперёд, намереваясь вонзить в него свои заточенные, как бритва, когти. У Робара же не было ничего, чем бы он мог защититься. Но он смотрел прямо на него, не отвёл взгляда от неотвратимой смерти, которая неслась к нему. 

– Что? – Спящий остановился едва ли не в дюйме от короля. – Что? – Повторил он, словно какая-то невидимая сила мешала демону сделать последний рывок. 

Королю показалось, что своды его темницы идут трещинами. Спящий закричал, зарычал, страшная судорога свела его тело, когда он упал в непроглядную тьму. Тени хлынули в разные стороны, разрубленные на части ослепительными вспышками света. Спящий извивался, всё ещё пытаясь вцепиться в короля. И Робар сам едва не рухнул вниз, в неизвестность, сражённый страшной болью, на мгновение пронзившую его грудь, словно меч. Он почти чувствовал, как этот невидимое лезвие проворачивается в нём, заставляя задыхаться и хрипеть от боли. 

Его нутро заполнило обжигающее пламя, от которого, казалось, расплавились даже камни. Король услышал как его собственный крик разбивается о стены этой преисподней. 

В какой-то момент Робар подумал, что его действительно убили. Что чья-то предательская рука пригвоздила его к трону. 

Когда король, наконец, смог открыть глаза и протянуть руку к своей груди, то не обнаружил ни клинка, ни крови, ни предполагаемого убийцы. Стояла тишина, изредка прерываемая его судорожными выдохами. Потом до него донеслись чьи-то встревоженные голоса, но король всё ещё был несколько оглушён произошедшим, чтобы осознать, где снова оказался. Не чудится ли ему. 

Робар поднял глаза к потолку, но не увидел ничего, кроме сводов замка. Он провёл рукой по своему лицу, смахивая с него выступившую испарину, и почувствовал, что тело его обрело почти забытую лёгкость. 

– Я жив, – сказал он вслух самому себе. – Я жив... 

– Ещё как жив. От ваших криков, мой король, сюда сбежалась вся стража, - ответил ему кто-то. 

Взгляд короля упал на старую паутину, обрывки которой висели на стене. В окна лился солнечный свет, вытравливая из пыльных углов остатки полуночных теней. 

– Сколько же времени понадобится, чтобы навести порядок? – Произнеся это, король коротко выдохнул. – Как я долго я спал... Мне снился очень странный сон, друзья мои, очень странный и очень длинный сон.


End file.
